Pequeña victoria
by OlivierCash
Summary: La verdad, es que eso de reencontrarse no esta mal. Stony


Todo esto pertenece a Marvel y este fic en concreto esta basado en los hechos de la película Civil War. Este fic podría considerarse la continuación de mis otros fanfics sobre Civil War.

* * *

Con el paso de los meses, su día a día acabó cayendo en una agradable rutina que le permitió mantenerse lo suficientemente entretenido como para no pensar en ciertos asuntos un tanto desagradables. En cada uno de sus días acababa pasando un rato manteniendo curiosas charlas con Visión o ayudando a Rhodey en su rehabilitación. Luego, dedicaba unas horas a su empresa y sus juguetitos personales para acabar llamando a Peter para comprobar cómo había sido su día. A lo tonto comenzó a encariñarse de ese crio.

El tener una rutina le resultó muy útil a la hora de mantener alejado cierto dolor de cabeza que no paraba de estar presente. Le resultó frustrante el que alguien hubiera llegado a hacerse un hueco tan grande en su vida como para que su ausencia le doliera tanto. Por lo menos habían decidido dar los primeros pasos para perdonarse, si bien todavía era insuficiente.

De vez en cuando miraba esa caja que tenía guardada a buen recaudo dentro de su cuarto. Aunque no tenía ninguna intención de usar el móvil de su interior, puesto que no había ninguna razón para emplearlo. Y no, el extrañarlo no contaba como justificación para llamarlo, era demasiado orgulloso como para ello. Ambos lo era y por eso sólo lo llamaría si el mundo se metiera en un lio muy gordo que él no pudiera solucionar sin la ayuda del otro. Sin embargo, el saber que sencillamente estaba ahí, resultaba extrañamente reconfortable.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la vacía cocina, pasaban unas horas del mediodía y no tenía nada en especial que hacer. Por lo que fue en dirección a su cuarto, donde había dejado un viejo ordenador que tenía intención de regalarle a Peter, pero debía ponerlo a punto.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de su habitación supo que algo no encajaba, a lo mejor vio algo fuera de su sitio o un sexto sentido del que no tenía conocimiento le advirtió. El asunto radica en que se percató, por lo que miró a su alrededor en busca de ese algo.

No, no tardó nada en encontrarlo, mas que nada porque se dejaba ver y mucho. En mitad de su cuarto, estaba Steve, ahí plantado. Fue incomodó, la última vez que se encontraron en persona no acabaron ni mucho menos de la mejor manera. Y se notaba, Tony lo miró impasible intentando que no notara lo mucho que en realidad le afectaba su presencia. Steve por su parte, parecía estar un poco fuera de lugar y sin saber dónde demonios esconderse.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó Tony.

Hubiera sido mucho más bonito dedicarle otras palabras, mas no pretendió decirle nada bonito, sólo quiso saber la razón por la que Steve estaba en medio su cuarto. Porque se la jugaba al estar ahí.

Steve pareció querer decir algo, pero se calló, como si ni él mismo conociera la respuesta a esa pregunta. Algo que Tony sospechaba que fuera así, Steve podía ser muy impulsivo y visceral cuando se le cruzaban los cables. Menos mal que era un buenazo, o de lo contrario la liaría mucho.

—Hola Tony— murmuró, en un intento de ser amable y que no se le notara el nerviosismo.

Tenía cierta gracia ver al Capitán América, el gran soldado, nervioso por tener que enfrentar a su, "es complicado" en cuanto a relación amorosa se refiere. De todas maneras, Tony tenía toda la intención de llegar a perdonarlo, mas, hacerse a la idea de ello y que ese alguien a quien debía perdonar acabara plantado delante suyo, eran dos cosas mucho más distintas de lo que pensó en un principio.

—Hola Steve— saludó, ya por cortesía—. No es por sonar borde, pero ya que tenemos el detalle de saludarnos, ¿serías tan amable de responderme a mi pregunta?— vale, eso sonó borde, pero él no era de hacer muchos milagros.

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio por las ganas de Steve de evadir esa pregunta. Porque era demasiado obvio que buscó alguna frase, oración al azar o lo que fuera para no tener que responder esa pregunta. Pero como era Steve y se le atrofiaba en cerebro cuando la situación se ponía complicada románticamente hablando, no supo cómo salir de esa. Pobre Steve, si tuviera la misma habilidad para salir de problemas románticos, que la que tenía para solucionar situaciones de alto riesgo en la que su vida o de la de otras personas corría peligro, otro gallo cantaría.

—Oye— habló, captando su atención— ,que en este mismo momento me cueste estar contigo, no significa que con el tiempo no vaya a ser capaz de perdonarte— dijo, intentando calmarlo un poco— . Quiero perdonarte.

Sus palabras tuvieron un éxito inmediato, algo que se vio reflejado en la postura corporal del Capitán. Quien pasó de estar tan tenso que parecía que le hubieran metido un palo por el culo, a mostrase visiblemente relajado y con una poquita de confianza en si mismo para enfrentarse a ese asunto.

—Quería verte.

Tony lo miró interrogante, sin entender del todo el porqué de esas palabras. O sin querer entenderlas, buscando algo más del Capitán.

—He venido porque quería verte, ni más ni menos— aclaró Steve, quien se quitó un peso de encima—. No tengo intención ni de besarte ni nada, no me imaginaba un reencuentro mejor entre nosotros, pero, hace tanto que no nos vemos...— su valor ante esa situación fluctuaba demasiado— y sencillamente quería verte, nada más.

—En directo mejoro mucho—comentó Tony buscando aligerar el ambiente.

No lo admitió, pero esas palabras le sentaron muy bien, tanto que si hubiera estado un poquito menos dolido, incluso lo habría abrazado. A ver si para la próxima vez llegaban a ese mini punto.

—Si, tienes razón— corroboró Steve con una tímida sonrisa.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, mirándose, recordando cómo era compartir habitación. Pensando en qué más decirse, sin embargo, ambos eran conscientes de que la situación no podría alargarse mucho. Era peligroso para el Capitán quien ya se había jugado mucho sólo con entrar a esa mansión por una razón tan sencilla como ver a la persona amada.

—¿Cómo estas?— preguntó Tony, un poco abstraído.

—Bien— se apresuró a responder Steve— ¿Y tú?

—¡Genial!

Mintiendo eran un jodido asco y no quedó en ninguno la duda de que esas palabras fueron una vil mentira. Obviamente no estaban bien, ambos distaban demasiado de estar bien, tenían demasiados dolores de cabeza como para estarlo. Mas, por lo menos, el poder estar ese poquito de tiempo a solas, olvidándose de todo el mundo que los rodeaban y de la razón por la que estaban enfrentados; consiguió que durante unos segundos, estuvieran un poquito más cerca a estar bien. Algo que hacía meses no habían estado, por lo que se podría considerar una minivictoria.

—Debo irme— se lamentó Steve, apenado por tener que marcharse tan pronto.

—No voy a preguntar por dónde has entrado, ni voy a mirar por dónde te vas, prefiero seguir ignorando eso— el querer desconocer algo, era sin duda extraño en Tony.

Se dio la vuelta para poder cumplir su promesa y escuchó las pisadas del Capitán. No eran las pisadas orgullosas y potentes que tendían a venir de él, sino que resultaron ser unas pisadas lentas, sin potencia, casi arrastrando los pies con pesadez. Ese rubio también estaba afectado por todo ello, así que Tony se permitió ser un poco bueno para que se pudiera marchar con algo un poco más gratificante de esa peligrosa visita.

—Me alegra que hayas venido a verme— las pisadas de Steve se detuvieron al escuchar esas palabras—. La verdad es que no me importaría que lo repitieras.


End file.
